Most known position determining or navigation systems and methods used above the surface of the earth depend on inertial navigation systems (INS), global positioning systems (GPS), radio-frequency (RF) location beacons, optical location beacons and/or celestial sightings. However, each of these has disadvantages. For example, INS systems drift over time and need to be periodically or occasionally corrected with aiding references, such as from a GPS. GPS signals and RF beacons are subject to disruption, such as by destruction or jamming by an enemy. Celestial sightings may not be available due to cloud cover or at a given time of day, such as during daylight hours.